


Il poeta.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Slash, Moscow, Russia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Harry Edward Styles di se stesso conosceva ben poco.<br/>Sapeva di avere origini inglesi, 19 anni e occhi di un verde indefinito, che variavano colorazione a seconda delle giornate.<br/>Sapeva anche di avere un talento per la scrittura e la poesia, e dei ricci perennemente disordinati.<br/>Sapeva di non avere amici e qualche parola in francese, imparato ascoltando le conversazioni di una coppia che sedeva spesso vicino lui.<br/>In effetti Harry Styles non sapeva quasi nulla di sé.<br/>Ma sapeva amare»</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>[Larry] [AU! Mosca 1818] [Harry! Poet]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il poeta.

   
Sedeva silenziosamente sulla lurida e vecchia panchina, osservando le pieghe che la lieve brezza disegnava sulla superficie della Moscova e riscaldando le mani col suo fiato caldo.  
Veniva in quel luogo da quasi due anni ormai ed era disposto a congelare nei mesi invernali pur di starci; era a qualche minuto dal mercato più importante della città, ma era talmente silenzioso che sembrava di stare ovunque, tranne che nell’inverno moscovita.  
Se non si considerava la temperatura gelida e l’enorme quantità di candida neve raccolta ai bordi dei marciapiedi, ovvio.  
Quella vecchia panca era il suo rifugio, in quel posto aveva avuto le migliori idee per le sue poesie e le sue storie, riuscendo a rubare frasi sussurrate al vento da parte di giovani innamorati o cogliendo il triste sguardo di alcuni poveri mendicanti che elemosinavano in zona.  
_Amava_  quel fiume che divideva in due la sua amata città, così come  _amava_  guardare il paesaggio variare all’alternarsi delle stagioni da quella panchina.  
Viveva una vita monotona, ma abbastanza dignitosa, considerata l’epoca in cui viveva e la classe sociale a cui apparteneva.  
Abitava in un vecchio negozio di gioielli, poco distante da lì, appartenuto un tempo a Sergej, l’uomo al quale era stato affidato dalla madre sul letto di morte. La donna era morta di vaiolo quando il piccolo Harry, questo era il suo nome, aveva solo tre anni, perciò il ragazzo non ricordava molto di lei e le uniche cose che sapeva gli erano state raccontate da Sergej.  
Non conosceva molto di suo padre, ma non se ne curava tanto, perchè l’uomo non aveva mai provato ad avere contatti con lui.  
_Harry Edward Styles di se stesso conosceva ben poco._  
Sapeva di avere origini inglesi, 19 anni e occhi di un verde indefinito, che variavano colorazione a seconda delle giornate.  
Sapeva anche di avere un talento per la scrittura e la poesia, e dei ricci perennemente disordinati.  
Sapeva di non avere amici e qualche parola in francese, imparato ascoltando le conversazioni di una coppia che sedeva spesso vicino lui.  
In effetti Harry Styles non sapeva quasi nulla di sé, ma era poca la gente che gli chiedeva di lui e, anche di questo, non si curava.  
Viveva nel suo mondo fatto di poesie e fiabe per bambini, e non aveva altri pensieri per la testa.  
Aggiustò goffamente il cappello di lana sulla sua testa e si accorse di non essere il solo a contemplare la Mosca in quel freddo mattino invernale.  
Di fronte lui stava un uomo vestito in pelliccia e dal portamento elegante. Era alto, con i capelli castani e sembrava molto magro.  
Abbassò lo sguardo e strofinò nuovamente le mani fra di loro per tenerle calde, mentre aspettava che l’estraneo se ne andasse e lo lasciasse di nuovo solo coi suoi pensieri.  
Ma l’unico movimento che fece fu quello di spostarsi un po’ più a destra, come per ammirare la vista da un’altra angolazione, e mettersi di profilo rispetto al riccio.  
Quello lo scrutò con più attenzione, capendo che il ragazzo era troppo impegnato a riflettere per badare a Harry, e socchiuse gli occhi.  
_Dopo quello che era sembrato un lunghissimo minuto il riccio fu certo di una cosa: non aveva mai visto una bellezza così raffinata ed elegante_ , il suo volto pallido e chiaro sembrava quasi essere stato scolpito nel marmo e tutti i suoi tratti erano così spigolosi e delicati che sembravano appartenere a una giovane fanciulla.  
Aveva piccoli occhi azzurri che riflettevano la superficie ghiacciata e biancastra della Moscova, circondati da ciglia corte e chiare.  
Sembrava un angelo, abbagliato dalla luce solare e circondato da cumuli di neve candida e fresca.  
Era perso nel suo mondo, a immaginare chissà quali meraviglie ed Harry lo riguardò di nuovo, beandosi di quell’immagine.  
Aveva iniziato a nevicare .  
   
  
 

**« _Ricordo il magico istante:  
Davanti m'eri apparsa tu,  
Come fuggevole visione,  
Genio di limpida beltà.  
  
Nei disperati miei tormenti,  
Nel chiasso delle vanità,  
Tenera udivo la tua voce,  
Sognavo i cari lineamenti._  »**

  
 

 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

  


                                                                                                                          _Mosca, 24 gennaio 1818_

  
   
Erano passate esattamente due settimane dal primo incontro dei due giovani vicino la vecchia panchina di Harry, e non passava giorno senza una visita, anche breve, dello sconosciuto dagli occhi color cielo.  
Non avevano ancora scambiato neanche una parola da quel dieci gennaio, e Harry moriva dalla voglia di sentire la voce del ragazzo dai lineamenti così fini.  
Aveva spesso pensato di rompere quel muro di silenzio che era cresciuto fra loro, ma per dire cosa, poi? “ _Visto che bella giornata?_ ” non era adatta, visto che la temperatura scendeva abbondantemente sotto lo zero e che, con una tempesta di neve in arrivo, solo un folle come lui sarebbe potuto uscire di casa per sedere silenziosamente su una panchina.  
Aprì gli occhi e alzò la testa, iniziando a contemplare il cielo.  
Era una giornata estremamente ventosa e i cirri si muovevano velocemente, lasciando spazio a uno squarcio di pallido sole ogni tanto, che veniva prontamente inghiottito da un nuvolone nero.  
Harry pensò che sarebbe potuto restare a contemplare quella ‘corsa’ celeste per il resto della sua vita, ma sentì un rumore di passi attutiti su neve fresca provenire da dietro.  
Si voltò.  
Eccolo. Bello come il sole, un altro pazzo come lui, col suo solito cappello di lana inclinato a sinistra e, stavolta, le guance arrossate dal freddo.  
Era una delle cose più tenere che il riccio avesse mai visto, sembrava un bambolotto.  
Camminava goffamente sullo spesso strato di neve, agitando le braccia per tenersi in equilibrio e tenendo sempre lo sguardo basso, come per paura di vedere ciò che si presentava davanti al lui.  
Passò accanto al riccio e lasciò una scia di dolce profumo dietro di sé, che gli inebriò i sensi e gli offuscò la mente per qualche istante.  
Si appoggiò al muretto di fronte Harry e iniziò a osservare il fiume, come faceva ogni giorno, mentre componeva una silenziosa melodia con le dita, che premevano tasti invisibili sulla pietra fredda.  
Restarono in quella posizione per un arco di tempo indefinito: Harry piegato in avanti, impegnato a osservare minuziosamente ogni dettaglio della schiena del ragazzo e quest’ultimo, che ancora suonava quella melodia solo a lui conosciuta.  
Iniziò a nevicare di nuovo, ma nessuno dei due si spostò di un millimetro.  
Andava bene così.  
**«** Fa un po’ freddo, vero? **»** domandò all’improvviso il giovane col cappello di lana girandosi.  
Harry si trovò spiazziato.  
Durante quelle due settimane aveva regnato il silenzio totale, accompagnato da vergogna e imbarazzo, e lui avrebbe tanto voluto scambiare qualche parola con il moro.  
Si era trovato spesso a sognare gli scenari e gli eventi più improbabili.  
Alzò di poco lo sguardo, per incontrare gli occhi cristallini del giovane.  
Erano più belli di quanto potesse mai immaginare.  
Piccoli custodi di un mare immenso e con tante sfumature che ricordavano i vari colori delle onde quando l’oceano era in tempesta, ti lasciavano ipnotizzato.  
E Harry si sentiva come uno scoglio contro il quale il mare scatenava la sua furia, incapace di parlare o pensare.  
_Non aveva mai visto occhi così belli._  
Abbassò lo sguardo e osservò il resto del viso, come ipnotizzato.  
Aveva un filo di barbetta scura che gli decorava il volto pallido e gli conferiva un’aria quasi sensuale.  
Poi il riccio osservò le labbra.  
_Quelle labbra._  
Così rosa, così sottili, sembravano così morbide e accoglienti, e Harry si ritrovò a immaginare di poterle anche solo sfiorare con la punta della lingua.  
Strofinò nervosamente le mani e si vergognò dell’effetto che un semplice ragazzo aveva avuto su di lui.  
«Si, vero.» deglutì qualche secondo dopo.  
«Io sono Louis comunque.» sorrise debolmente il ragazzo prima di mettere le mani in tasca e andarsene, ripercorrendo le sue stesse orme.  
Harry annuì timidamente, più a se stesso che al moro, mentre ripeteva quel nome nella sua testa e osservava cadere lenti i fiocchi di neve.  
Uno si posò esattamente sul suo naso.  
_Louis. Louis. Louis._  
   
 

 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

  
  
 

                                                                                                                          _Mosca, 28 gennaio 1818_

   
Ci sono momenti nella vita in cui ti senti in bilico tra cielo e terra, come un paracadutista in caduta libera. Respiri l’aria e a pieni polmoni, chiudi gli occhi, senti lo stomaco contorcersi e non pensi a nulla. Ti godi quel momento, incurante della dolorosa caduta e del triste ritorno alla realtà che ti attende arrivato a terra.  
E’ un po’ così che si dovrebbe vivere: cogliere l’attimo, ricordare ogni momento e collezionare tante esperienze da poter raccontare ai propri nipoti.  
Ed è proprio così che Harry si sentiva quel giorno: in bilico fra cielo e terra, in caduta libera.  
_Louis. Louis. Louis._  
Aveva ancora il suo nome in testa e l’euforia per aver scambiato qualche parola con lui.  
In cuor suo, sperava che il ragazzo venisse anche oggi, per poter rivedere i suoi occhi e risentire la sua tenera voce, perchè Harry ne era convinto: oggi gli avrebbe parlato.  
Estrasse un squadernino dalla tasca interna del cappotto e cominciò a scrivere.  
   
 

**_«Viveva un vecchio con la sua vecchia  
proprio sul bordo del mare azzurro  
in un'antica, rozza capanna  
ormai da almeno trentatre anni.   
Pescava il vecchio con la sua rete   
mentre la vecchia filava al fuso.   
Un giorno in mare la rete getta,   
quella risale con solo fango.   
Un'altra volta getta la rete,   
con delle alghe quella risale.  
Getta la rete la terza volta,   
un pesciolino solo vi trova,   
ma non comune: è un pesce d'oro. »_ **

  
   
   
«Continuala, non ti fermare.» sussurrò Louis, poggiato delicatamente sopra la spalla di Harry.  
Il riccio sussultò, spaventato dall’improvvisa comparsa del moro e dalla sua pericolosa vicinanza.  
Sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena e le guance avvampare.  
Ritirò la testa nella sciarpa.  
«Ho sempre amato i racconti sul mare. L’hai mai visto?» domandò sedendosi accanto a lui.  
_Si, nei tuoi occhi_ , pensò Harry, ma non osò proferire parola.  
Louis era seduto vicino a lui, gli stava rivolgendo la parola e il riccio si ritrovò a pensare che, in mezzo a tutta quella neve, sembrasse un angelo, con le guance leggermente arrossate e una lieve traccia di ispida barba.  
«Sono stato una volta sul Mar Nero.» bofonchiò chiudendo il quaderno.  
«E’ bello?» chiese, quasi ingenuamente.  
Era una visione celestiale, con gli occhi sgranati e luminosi e la bocca piegata in un tenero sorriso.  
Portava il solito cappello inclinato a sinistra e osservava curiosamente Harry, sembrava quasi divertito dalla sua timidezza.  
«Bello, si. Ma la nostra Moscova lo è di più. Credo che i tuoi occhi ci somiglino molto.» disse osservando il fiume.  
Sentiva una tempesta dentro di sé: i muscoli del viso lottavano per piegarsi in un sorriso, lo stomaco era diventato stretto stretto e provava un calore nel torace che irradiava tutto il corpo.  
Si sentiva esattamente come un paracadutista in caduta libera, solo, molto più felice e meno preoccupato per l’atterraggio.  
«Una volta ho visto una pietra preziosa, con la stessa sfumatura dei tuoi occhi» ribattè Louis. «Facciamo così: tu finisci la storia del pesciolino d’oro e io te la faccio vedere.»  
Harry annuì, iniziando a mettere insieme i pensieri per il racconto.  
Non gli importava tanto della pietra, quanto della certezza che avrebbe passato altro tempo con Louis.  
   
 

    *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

  
                                                                                                                           _Mosca, 5 febbraio 1818_   


   
La vita di Harry era sempre stata molto tranquilla, quasi monotona, fino a quel dieci gennaio, quando le sue iridi verdi si scontrarono con quelle azzurre di Louis per la prima volta.  
I suoi occhi l’avevano catturato, come un pesce nella rete, ipnotizzato e conquistato. Non passava giorno senza che il riccio pensasse a quel piccolo lembo di oceano, che pian piano stava imparando a conoscere ed esplorare.  
Louis era arrivato come un temporale durante una mattinata estiva, aveva sconvolto la sua vita come una scossa, rivoluzionando le sue abitudini e colorando le sue giornate come un pittore; gli aveva tolto ogni dubbio e qualunque certezza potesse avere, svuotandolo completamente e creando un nuovo Harry.  
L’aveva privato delle sue paure più remote, gli aveva mostrato che nella vita non esistono solo le giornate grigie, o le poesie sui luoghi pacifici e lontani, che bisognava andare oltre l’apparenza e superare i pregiudizi.  
_Che vivere era più che non morire._  
Gli aveva confidato che lo spiava già da un po’, e che gli sembrava uno di quegli artisti un po’ strani, con un talento incompreso; l’aveva affascinato fin da subito.  
Harry,  _il nuovo Harry_ , si era aperto, si era confidato, abbandonando la paura e la diffidenza che avevano accompagnato ogni sua scelta nella vita; era rinato.  
_Rinato grazie a Louis_.  
Rinato grazie a quelle conversazioni in riva alla Moscova, ai suoi sorrisi rubati, al bene che gli faceva anche solo la sua vicinanza, al suo profumo così particolare e ai baci mai dati, ma quasi implorati con gli sguardi.  
Harry era convinto che il ragazzo non si rendesse conto del  bene che gli faceva, ma era disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa pur di farglielo capire.  
Louis era diventato il centro del suo mondo, la sua stella del Nord, la sua ancora di salvezza, la sua unica certezza e allo stesso tempo la sua più grande paura; era il suo presente e il regalo più grande che quel gran bastardo del destino potesse fargli.  
Non aveva mai creduto nel fato, ma ora capiva che tutte quelle giornate passate sulla vecchia e fredda panchina non erano state inutili, ma l’avevano portato a conoscere Louis.  
E sarebbe stato disposto a passare una vita lì, pur di rincontrare il ragazzo dagli occhi color oceano che gli aveva rubato l’anima e il respiro.  
Attese un’ora, due, tre, iniziò a tremare, ma di Louis nessuna traccia.  
Cominciò di nuovo a nevicare ed Harry estrasse il quaderno, ricominciando a scrivere la storia che aveva tanto appassionato il moro.  
Chissà, magari avrebbe funzionato da richiamo e in pochi minuti se lo sarebbe trovato lì, con il mento poggiato sulla spalla e il fiato caldo sul collo.  
   


**_«Il pesce d'oro supplica il vecchio  
parlando proprio con voce umana:   
“lascia ch'io torni al mare!  
Io ti darò per me gran riscatto:   
quello che vuoi potrai ottenere.”   
E spaventato il vecchio, e stupito:   
trentatre anni ch'è pescatore  
e mai ha udito pesce parlare.  
Il pesciolino d'or lascia andare   
ed a lui parla con gentilezza:   
“O pesce d'oro, con te sia Dio!   
il tuo riscatto, no, non mi occorre;   
ora ritornatene al mare azzurro,  
per quant'è immenso libero va'.”»_ **

 

  
   
Leggeri fiocchi di neve scesero volteggiando in aria e si posarono sulle pagine consunte e spiegazzate, bagnandone la superficie.  
Louis non era venuto quel giorno, aveva abbandonato Harry, aveva tradito la loro silenziosa promessa di esserci sempre l’uno per l’altro.  
“Non essere sciocco, vedrai che avrà avuto i suoi impegni. Non può mica stare tutto il giorno sulla panchina, pronto a venire per te. E’ ricco, probabilmente fidanzato, ha tante cose di cui preoccuparsi.” pensò il riccio prendendosi il viso fra le mani e sospirando pesantemente.  
_‘Probabilmente fidanzato’._  
Non ci aveva mai pensato prima d’ora, anche perchè non ne avevano mai parlato, ma adesso sentiva questo pensiero corrodergli il petto ed espandersi per il torace, come una macchia di inchiostro su un foglio bianco e candido.  
Il suo corpo perse improvvisamente calore e sentì un nodo stringersi attorno lo stomaco e in gola: era ovvio che fosse fidanzato, era un ragazzo così bello che nessuno se lo sarebbe fatto scappare.  
Possibile che fosse geloso?  
Harry non era mai stato innamorato e non conosceva nulla di questo sentimento, ma non si era mai accorto di provare qualcosa di più forte dell’amicizia per Louis.  
Gli faceva male, tanto male, il pensiero che qualcun altro potesse essere il centro dei suoi pensieri, come accadeva a lui, perdersi e annegare nei suoi occhi azzurri e bearsi della sua risata dal suono così cristallino oltre lui, ma no, era sicuro di non amare Louis.  
Che poi, qual era la vera definizione di ‘amare’?  
Sentì due lacrime scorrergli lungo la guancia, rigando la sua pelle morbida e chiara.  
Harry si sentiva come un paracadutista in caduta libera, ma stavolta aveva molta più paura dell’atterraggio.  
   
 

 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 

_ Mosca, 15 febbraio 1818 _

**_«Un “voi” vuoto con un “tu” caloroso_ **  
**_scambiava lui nel parlarmi_ **  
**_e suscitava nel cuore innamorato_ **  
**_i più bei sogni di felicità._ **  
**_Davanti a lui sto in silenzio_ **  
**_di distogliere gli occhi non ho forza_ **  
**_e gli dico: “come siete caro”_ **  
**_e penso “come ti amo”. »_ **

  
   
   
«Così.. quanto ti resta da vivere?» domandò tenendo gli occhi bassi il riccio.  
Da quando era iniziata la conversazione non aveva osato alzare lo sguardo, mantenendo la schiena curva, come per proteggersi dal mondo e magari attutire l’impatto di quella rivelazione, e le mani unite a mo’ di preghiera.  
«Più o meno.. due settimane.» rispose con tono leggero Louis.  
Sembrava quasi sollevato, incurante di ciò che stava accadendo, mentre Harry aveva l’espressione più funerea della sua vita.  
«Oh»  
Due settimane.  
Aveva solo due settimane di vita.  
   
_Louis era arrivato quella mattina, lentamente e non facendo rumore, buttandosi immediatamente sulla panchina ed Harry notò che era più pallido delle altre volte; aveva le guance scavate e due enormi occhiaie scure._  
_Il ragazzo guardò il cielo per un paio di minuti, dopodichè cominciò a parlare velocemente senza richiamare l’attenzione del riccio._  
_Sembrava parlasse con se stesso, come se volesse togliersi quel peso che gli opprimeva il petto da mesi il più in fretta possibile._  
_Raccontò tutto, dai primi sintomi, alle diagnosi, fino alla prognosi finale tutto d’un fiato._  
_La malattia  lo stava divorando da mesi ormai._  
_Non abbassò mai lo sguardo, temendo di incontrare quei meravigliosi occhi verdi che avrebbero fatto crollare il muro di coraggio che si era costruito._  
_Sapeva che Harry stava piangendo, riusciva a vedere la sua schiena curva singhiozzare silenziosamente, ma non osò avvicinarsi._  
_Aveva mantenuto questo segreto col ragazzo per non farlo soffrire, perchè non avrebbe sopportato vedere i suoi occhi perdere la luce, la sua bocca non regalargli più sorrisi e le lacrime solcargli il volto._  
_Louis sapeva di dover essere forte, forte abbastanza anche per Harry, ma temeva di non riuscirci._  
_Come avrebbe fatto senza quel ragazzo che aveva riempito le sue giornate?_  
_Dal loro primo incontro si era follemente innamorato di lui, della sua ingenuità, timidezza e di quelle splendide fossette che si facevano largo nel suo volto quando sorrideva._  
_Durante l’ultimo mese era riuscito a trovare ogni tipo di scusa pur di uscire e andare nel ‘loro luogo’: insisteva coi dottori sul fatto che un po’ di sana aria fresca avrebbe migliorato la sua cagionevole salute, che gli avrebbe fatto meglio dello stare in un letto mattina e sera, convinceva tutti che riusciva a reggersi in piedi perfettamente e non aveva bisogno di lunghi periodi di riposo._  
_Era riuscito a sfuggire perfino alle domande inquisitorie di Natasha, la sua bellissima moglie e si sentiva orgoglioso della sua interpretazione._  
_Se non avesse avuto i giorni contati sarebbe potuto diventare un attore, pensò sorridendo lievemente._  
_Insieme a Harry aveva trascorso il mese più bello della sua vita, lontano dalle mura domestiche, dalla vita da conte e dai relativi impegni che ne derivavano._  
_Aveva passato tanto tempo lì, su una vecchia panchina vicino la Moscova, a parlare, ridere e confidarsi con un ragazzo che fino a poco tempo prima era un perfetto sconosciuto, e non si era mai sentito più vivo e felice._  
_Adorava Harry, i suoi modi di fare pacati e tranquilli, la sua lentezza nel parlare, che per alcuni sembrava segno di pigrizia e disinteresse, ma che per lui era solo una scusa per poter guardare più a lungo quelle meravigliose labbra._  
_Amava i suoi ricci disordinati che scendevano lungo la fronte e si intravedevano da sotto il cappello; amava i suoi grandi occhi, color verde smeraldo nelle giornate soleggiate e verde sporco in quelle buie._  
_Era affascinato dalle sue grandi mani, che sembravano così calde e così morbide._  
_Qualunque cosa di Harry era tremendamente bella e curiosa, anche quella più insignificante e idiota, anche quella più piccola._  
_Sorrise pensando al riccio e gli accarezzò la schiena con la mano calda._  
_Sarebbe andato tutto bene, doveva solo essere forte._  
_Cos’era la morte, poi? Louis glielo diceva sempre a Harry “vivere è più che non morire”._  
_In quel mese aveva vissuto, vissuto per davvero, e non si pentiva di nulla._  
_Gli sarebbero mancati tanto gli occhi di Harry, le sue lunghe ciglia che accarezzavano le guance rosse quando abbassava lo sguardo e le varie sfumature delle sue iridi; ma pensò che, alla fine, il paradiso non doveva essere tanto diverso._  
_«Vorrei tanto averti incontrato anni fa, Harry._   _» gli sussurrò un giorno all’orecchio._ _«Avremmo avuto più tempo.. più tempo per tutto. »_  
_Sentì un altro singhiozzo sommesso da parte del ragazzo e decise di abbassare la testa, in tempo per incontrare il suo sguardo triste e implorante._  
   
Era la scena più straziante che avesse mai visto.  
Il ragazzo aveva il viso rosso, bagnato dalle troppe lacrime versate in quei pochi minuti e uno sguardo a metà fra il disperato e l’arreso alla realtà dei fatti.  
Louis ebbe tanta voglia di abbracciarlo e asciugare ogni lembo della sua candida pelle baciandolo, ma dovette trattenersi appena vide che aprì bocca per dire qualcosa con la sua voce spezzata dal pianto.  
«Non mi lasciare, Lou.» pregò quasi sussurrando.  
«Non lo farò, Haz.» sorrise l’altro.  
E in quel momento si fecero come una silenziosa promessa, che niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto spezzare: sarebbero stati Harry e Louis, Louis e Harry, per sempre.  
Si guardarono negli occhi e videro i rispettivi riflessi: Louis vide un ragazzo pallido, magro, con un sorriso falso e tante speranze; Harry un ragazzo distrutto, con gli occhi rossi e le guance fradice.  
Avvicinarono i loro visi, in modo da far rispecchiare i loro occhi l’uno nell’altro e sorrisero, consapevoli che non avrebbero avuto altri momenti come quello.  
Louis posò delicatamente le sue labbra sottili e secche su quelle morbide e bagnate di Harry, come per abituarsi a quel contatto così nuovo ed eccitante.  
Il riccio potè finalmente assaporare le labbra del ragazzo, cosa che sperava di fare da un mese a questa parte.  
Combaciavano perfettamente, quasi fossero create l’uno per l’altra, e il riccio gemette a quel contatto, così disperatamente desiderato da tanto tempo.  
Posò le braccia sulle spalle del moro e lo avvicinò a sé, per sentire il suo corpo caldo più vicino.  
Riusciva a percepire il battito del suo cuore impazzito anche sotto strati di maglioni e pellicce, e sorrise all’idea che era lui la cause della sua tachicardia.  
In quel momento erano solo Harry e Louis, due teneri amanti che dichiaravano il loro amore segreto al sole che tramontava sulla Moscova e al paesaggio della fredda Mosca.  
Non erano Louis, il conte con mille impegni e una moglie bellissima; ed Harry, il poeta sognatore dagli occhi color smeraldo.  
Erano Harry e Louis, una cosa sola.  
Ed erano belli da far invidia al mondo.  
«Quindi.. io e te per sempre, giusto?» domandò speranzoso il riccio staccandosi per un attimo dal bacio.  
«Si, esatto.» rispose Louis iniziando a baciare il naso, le guance, la fronte, il collo e qualunque altra parte del viso di Harry non fosse coperta dagli indumenti.  
«Non mi lasciare andare, ti prego, sono stanco di stare da solo.» lo implorò.  
«Mai. Io e te contro il mondo, contro il cancro, contro chi ci vuole male. Ti amo, Harry.»  
«Ti amo Louis. Mi mancherai tanto.»  
«Una volta hai detto che il colore dei miei occhi è simile a quello del mare, ma che è più bello quello della nostra Moscova. Guardala, e pensami. Vedrai che farò lo stesso.»  
«Vero, credo che tu non ti renda conto del bene che mi fai. Stare con te mi fa vivere momenti che mi fanno dimenticare tutto il mondo intorno. Sei meraviglioso, Louis Tomlinson.»  
Sorrisero di nuovo, guardandosi negli occhi e riprendendo il bacio che era stato interrotto qualche minuto prima.  
Si guardarono per qualche istante, con lo stessa malinconia con cui si guarda il mare alla fine dell’estate.  
Sapevano che era l’ultima volta che potevano stare insieme da soli, prima che Louis fosse costretto a tornare in casa perchè troppo debole e che Harry tornasse a trascorrere le giornate solo sulla panchina.  
Passarono la notte insieme, al freddo, al buio e nel silenzio, rotto solo dai loro respiri affannati e spezzati.  
_Harry e Louis. Louis e Harry._  
 

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 

_Mosca, 12 marzo 1818_

   
Sedeva silenziosamente sulla lurida e vecchia panchina, osservando le pieghe che la lieve brezza disegnava sulla superficie della Moscova e riscaldando le mani col suo fiato caldo.  
Erano passati dieci giorni dalla morte di Louis, Harry sentiva un vuoto all’interno del suo cuore.  
Gli mancava tanto.  
Non lo vedeva da quel quindici febbraio, ma aveva sentito che le sue condizioni erano peggiorate ogni giorno di più.  
Era diventato calvo, dimagrito tanto e nessuna medicina aveva ormai effetto.  
I dottori non erano riusciti a identificare la fonte dei suoi mali, e tutti i farmaci che avevano tentato di dargli non avevano avuto successo.  
Anche Louis stesso si era arreso alla consapevolezza di dover lasciare questa terra, ma l’aveva fatto passando la notte più bella della sua vita col suo amato Harry.  
Si erano detti addio quella volta, promettendo di non dimenticarsi mai l’uno dell’altro, dai rispettivi mondi.  
Si erano guardati negli occhi per l’ultima volta, perdendosi nel buio e nella nebbia della città russa.  
Harry non aveva smesso di scrivere poesie da quel giorno, e in ognuna di esse vi era un riferimento al ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri.  
Il riccio guardò la Moscova, sorridendo fra sé e sé.  
«Ehy Lou. Come va? Mi manchi tanto. I giorni senza di te non passano mai, il vento diventa più freddo, la neve non scende più bianca come prima. Il mondo ha perso i suoi colori. Com’è il paradiso? Scommetto ci si diverte tanto là, eh. Non vedo l’ora di poterti riabbracciare. Però prima devo dirti una cosa. Ricordi la favola del pesciolino d’oro? L’ho ultimata, ma tu non mi hai mai fatto vedere quella pietra preziosa. Ma non importa, sei tu il tesoro più grande che la vita potesse darmi.» disse osservando il fiume e respirando l’aria a pieni polmoni. «Ti ho anche scritto una poesia. Beh, in realtà non è solo una, ma questa è la più bella. Spero ti piaccia.»  
Iniziò a leggere ad alta voce, catturando l’attenzione di qualche passante curioso.  
  
  
 

**_«Ti amai, anche se forse_ **  
**_ancora non è spento_ **  
**_del tutto l'amore._ **  
**_Ma se per te non è più tormento_ **  
**_voglio che nulla ti addolori._ **  
**_Senza speranza, geloso,_ **  
**_ti ho amato nel silenzio e soffrivo,_ **  
**_teneramente ti ho amato come_ **  
**_-Dio voglia- un altro possa amarti.»_ **

  
   
  
  
Harry sorrise, mantenendo gli occhi sulla Moscova, come sperando che magari Louis potesse riemergere da lì, ma ciò non avvenne.  
Si sedette sconsolato sulla vecchia panchina e ricominciò a scrivere.  
Il moro era una di quelle persone che fanno sentire la loro assenza. Come se il mondo diventasse all’improvviso più triste e vuoto.  
Ripensò a tutti i ricordi, a tutti i momenti trascorsi con lui e si beò di quell’immagine celestiale per ancora qualche minuto.  
Erano Harry e Louis, Louis ed Harry.  
_Lo sarebbero sempre stati._  
 

 *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
 

  
  



End file.
